Movimiento
by ShieldSummers
Summary: Tras una conversación con Hiromi, Akihito llega a la conclusión de que si quiere acercarse a Mirai tendrá que ser él quien haga el primer movimiento. Pero ¿En qué consistirá ese movimiento? [Akihito x Mirai]


Hiromi sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba a un estresado Akihito. Ambos chicos estaban jugando a un juego en la consola, después de haberse pasado la tarde intercambiando opiniones sobre chicas, ordenando fotos donde salían ellos con Mitsuki y Mirai y sobre todo, comentando lo problemáticas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres.  
Precisamente ahora Hiromi se encontraba mirando una foto donde salía Mirai, con su habitual cara de preocupación. Se notaba que la foto había sido sacada a escondidas por el móvil de Akihito ¡Pero salía tan bien en la foto! Él quería una copia. Akihito miró de reojo a su amigo y, al darse cuenta de la foto que estaba mirando, se puso instintivamente rojo, aunque trató de ocultarlo, y extendió la mano hacia él.  
-¿No vas a devolverme la foto?  
Hiromi nisiquiera le miró. Sabía lo que sentía Akihito por la chica de gafas rojas. Era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta.  
-Akkey.-Dijo el moreno sin nisiquiera mirarlo.- ¿Cuándo vas a hacer un movimiento?  
Akihito le miró extrañado ¿Hablaba de hacer un movimiento en el videojuego? O quizás…¿Se estaba refiriendo a la foto? ¿Se refería a Mirai? Si, por la media sonrisa que estaba poniendo Hiromi en esos momentos, debía ser eso. El rubio se rascó el cabeza, pensativo. Realmente nunca había pensado en acercarse más a ella. Aún le asustaba poder hacerle daño debido a su condición de medio Youmu. Sin embargo, tenía claro que quería estar a su lado. La vida no tenía sentido sin ella. Quería sentarse a su lado en el tren, sostener su mano mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela, y ser capaz de darle un beso en cualquier momento. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Podía invitarla a salir de muchas maneras diferentes, pero ¿Ella aceptaría? Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. Mirai ya no veía a Akihito como un simple maniquí al que clavar su espada para practicar en su lucha contra los Youmu. Pero…  
-No lo se.- Respondió sinceramente. Sin embargo pronto se arrepientió de su respuesta, porque Hiromi sonrió emocionado.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes si declararte o no?  
-¡No es eso!  
-Entonces ¿No lo harás?  
-¡Te he dicho que no es eso!-El rubio suspiró.- Es solo que no se cómo hacerlo. Ella es tan adorable con esas gafas, siempre está haciendo pucheros y sonríe tímidamente ¿Qué podría decirle? Seguro que si me declaro se asustará y huirá de mi como un animal asustadizo. O peor, se pondrá nerviosa y me clavará su espada.  
-Se ve que no tienes ni idea, Akkey. Eres torpe para cosas como estas- Dijo el moreno mientras sonreía y se ganaba una mirada de enfado por parte del otro.-No tienes que hacer planes complicados. Simplemente deja que tus sentimientos se hagan cargo. Los dos sois igual de tontitos y tenéis problemas para las grandes muestras de afecto, pero si se trata de pequeños gestos entonces no hay problema.  
Y dicho esto, el moreno se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.  
-Ahora que ya te he dado mi consejo lo mejor es que hables con ella cuanto antes.  
-¿Te vas ya?  
-Pues claro. No pensarás que yo esté en medio mientras te declaras ¿No? Podría pasar que se enamorara de mi antes que de ti.-Bromeó el moreno.  
Akihito gruñó ante eso último. Dichoso Hiromi. Ahora no podía quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza, necesitaba hacer algo.  
Declararse, por ejemplo.  
Y la oportunidad le llegó enseguida. Nada más irse Hiromi, al rato el timbre de su casa sonó. Y al ir a abrir se encontró con la chica de grandes gafas en la puerta.  
Akihito se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.  
-¿Kuriyama-san?  
Ella le miró, algo nerviosa. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente y empujó sus gafas hacia arriba.  
-H-He venido a devolverte los apuntes que me prestaste los días que no pude ir a clase por la anemia.  
-Oh, está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Podías habérmelos devuelto mañana en la escuela.  
Después de eso, se produjo un silencio entre los dos. Un silencio que incomodaba a Akihito, pues veía que era el momento más adecuado para declararse y a pesar de eso no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. No sabía por qué pasaba eso. Normalmente delante de ella siempre había hablado con naturalidad y sin vergüenza. Tal vez es porque nunca había pensado que realmente llegara ese momento. Quiere decirle que la quiere a su lado, que a pesar de todos los youmus, guerreros del mundo espiritual y demás cosas pueden ser felices.  
-Kanbara-senpai, toma los apuntes, he de irme ya.  
Ante eso, Akihito reaccionó y movió la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? No tengo nada que hacer ahora.  
La chica lo pensó durante unos instantes, hasta que al final accedió. Ambos entraron dentro de la casa y fueron hasta el salón, sentándose en el sofá. Se sentaron en extremos opuestos, con los pies tocándose. Eso no era nada nuevo ni raro para ellos, habían pasado muchas noches así, con los hermanos Nase mientras veían una película o charlaban sobre demonios. Akihito dio un golpecito con el pie en la pierna de ella, haciendo que la chica le mirara.  
-Hace un rato Hiromi estuvo aquí.  
-Oh…-Mirai bajó la mirada.- Entonces si que os veis a escondidas…  
-¡Nada de eso!-El rubio negó mientras movía las manos.- Estuvimos jugando a la consola. Pero me hizo una pregunta que me planteó muchas cosas.-Akihito bajó los ojos, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible y haciendo que Mirai se sonrojara, pues lo encontraba muy atractivo en ese momento.- ¿Quieres saber lo que me preguntó?  
Mirai parpadeó un momento antes de inclinarse hacia delante, interesada.  
-¿Qué te preguntó?  
Akihito sonrió un poco más mientras susurraba.  
-Acércate.  
Mira se acercó un poco más, sin saber por qué. Quizás se debía a que en esos momentos la mirada del rubio la tenía fascinada. Una mirada convincente y la forma en que la luz suave que entraba por la ventana se las arregla para volver los ojos marrones en algo mágico. Por eso se acercó todo lo que pudo, hasta que casi quedó encima de él.  
-Entonces ¿Qué te preguntó?  
Akihito vaciló un poco, mirando como las adorables gafas se escurrían lentamente por el puente de la naricita de la chica ¿Cómo podía estar nervioso justo cuando tenía a Mirai delante de él?  
-Me preguntó que cuando iba a hacer un movimiento.  
-¿Un movimiento?- La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y luego frunció el ceño, sospechosamente- ¿Hacia dónde?  
-Hacia ti.-Le respondió sonriendo.  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Sintió la necesidad de quitarse las hagas y limpiarlas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o iba a mentir. ¿Un movimiento hacia ella? ¿Podía ser que Akihito…? Tenía miedo por la respuesta del chico, quería salir corriendo de allí. Pero sería muy cobarde echar a correr justo cuando estaba pasando algo que ella llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.  
-¿Y tu que le dijiste?  
-Le dije que no sabía cómo hacerlo. - Akihito decidió sincerarse. Cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos.- Porque no sabía si estabas lista para aceptar mis sentimientos.  
Aquellas palabras golpearon a Mirai. Eso era lo que quería oir. Ahora si tenía ganas de salir corriendo por la vergüenza, pero debía ser valiente y aguantar, aunque sus mejillas se hubiera puesto totalmente rojas.  
-Creo que estoy lista.  
-¿Eso crees?-Su sonrisa creció y le acarició el pelo, fascinado ante el bello rostro que tenía delante.  
-Si. Y-Y entonces ¿Cuál sería tu movimiento?  
-Este.- Y dicho eso, Hiromi rodeó a Mirai con sus brazos y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, riendo suavemente cuando el pelo rosado le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla.- Gracias por ser como eres, Mirai.  
La chica se aferró con más fuerza a él, apretando las manos, aferrándose a él todo lo que podía.  
-S-Sempai…-Suspiró, apenas con un hilo de voz.- Gracias por tratarme como a una persona normal. Gracias por no asustarte de mi.  
-¿Cómo podría asustarme de alguien que lleva unas gafas tan adorables?.-Dijo el rubio, haciendo que la chica sonriera un poco más.  
Las palabras de los dos nacían de su corazón. Estaban echas a base de las experiencias que habían vivido juntos: la aceptación mutua de los demás y el reconocimiento de que era iguales.  
Quizás aquello no era una declaración en toda regla. Pero por el momento, para Akihito y Mirai estaba bien.


End file.
